The Life of Santana Lopez
by GleeFanatic1988
Summary: A life filled with regrets and sorrow leaves Santana remembering the past.


The Life of Santana Lopez

As you look back on your life, the years you will remember the most will be your high school ones. It was not your best years but you can never forget what happened there. Your father was a doctor and your mother was a housewife. You lived in Lima Ohio in Lima Heights Adjacent. You didn't realize how much high school changed your life until after it ended. You now look back on the time where it all started. You meet your future best friends at a cheerleading camp when you are seven. You have a pretty normal childhood while growing up. At age 14 you start high school being a freshman with your two best friends Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce. You all try out for cheerleading and make the team. This will begin your bully streak you will continue until you graduate high school. You and Quinn will make rude comments to Rachel Berry and give her horrible nicknames such as man hands and Rupaul. You throw slushies at other kids to make yourself feel powerful and worthy. You also are known as the unholy trinity and you alongside your best friends will rule the school. You will lose your virginity at a party freshman year to Noah Puckerman. You will date Noah until you check his credit and break up with him when it's under 700. You will be mean to everyone you can and hurt them without even thinking about it. You officially become a slut, sleeping with almost every male in the student population. You will threaten kids saying you hide razorblades in your hair.

Sophomore year you will join the glee club with Brittany and Quinn and actually enjoy it. Coach Sue tells you to try and destroy it from the inside out. You smile your wicked smile and get to work. You make fun of Kurt for being gay which makes you a hypocrite. You will find out one of your best friends is pregnant. You soon call her tubers and make fun of her while she is pregnant. You will ignore her and say you wish she had a lizard baby. Now that your friend is down low you are on top and gain the position as captain. That is when you convince Finn Hudson to sleep with you and that night in a hotel you take his virginity to guarantee your spot as captain. You feel like shit after he tells you he felt nothing, yeah you didn't like him but he didn't have to tell you that. You actually wind up loving glee club and don't wreck the glee club. When they find out that the set list was given to Sue they accuse you of it. The only one to stick up for you is Rachel Berry and she says she believes you. You tell everyone your favorite part of the day is glee club but not before making sure to tell them they better not say anything. You threaten to end people and when Mercedes likes Puck you battle it out with her. You call her wheezy and she calls you Satan with Kurt. You push her and walk away.

Junior year you get breast implants so people will notice you. This will cause you to get demoted to the bottom of the pyramid in cheerleading and lose your captain spot and inherit the nickname sandbags. You find Quinn and push her against the locker and get in a fight with her since she told Sue about your "Summer Surgery". She tells you to tighten your pony and get back to class. You get pissed but walk away. Halfway through junior year you have a choice to stay a cheerleader and quit glee or quit cheerleading and stay on glee. You, Quinn and Brittany decide to quit glee club. You even tell Brittany it will be worth it if she dies in the cannon. Those are some of the meanest words you tell Brittany but you don't really mean it you would miss her and you of course just had to a bitch that's why you said it. Finn will find you and convince you three to quit cheerleading and stay on glee and you do. You also will fall in love with your best friend Brittany Pierce and deny it. You and Brittany talk to Miss Holliday about feelings. You all three sing landslide but you say it means nothing when Rachel makes a comment. The next week in glee club they all call you mean and Rachel says the only thing you will be good at is working on a pole and that hurt so you walk out. Of course Brittany finds you and calms you down and hugs you while you cry. Later that week she tells Artie that you're not mean that they just don't understand you. Then when you're ready to tell her you tell her you love her you explain that the reason you are a bitch to people is because your angry and you have feelings for her that you can't explain but you still have to accept that you love her. You don't want to be with Finn or Sam or any of the other guys just her. All she says is she loves you but she is with Artie and it wouldn't be right. That's when you realized your heat broke into a million tiny pieces. You will act like it doesn't bother you but it does. You catch Dave staring at Sam's ass and you con him into being a gay beard with you. You do something nice for once in your life. You create a club called the bully whips of course it's for your own reasons but still it was nice. You realize you are definitely gay. Telling Dave Karofsky the only straight up you are is straight up bitch. You will pretend to date him to make Brittany jealous. You will sit across from the table with your "friends" while you stare at Brittany and Artie enjoying a small coffee date. A week before prom you will watch her perform Born this way with the rest of the glee club while you're sitting in the audience with Dave wearing your Lebanese shirt Brittany made you. She tells you earlier that day that's she loves you and if you loved yourself as much as she does that you would put the shirt on and dance with her. Instead you seat there with Dave staring at your shirt and then Brittany. You wish you had the courage to finally do something. You decide to sing songbird to her and she loves it she asks you to go on fondue for two so she can ask you to prom. You promise her you will go but you don't show and that hurts her feelings. You let your pride overtake your love. You know you should have went to her house but you didn't want your secret to get out or people to start talking about you. When you don't win Prom Queen Brittany is the first one to find you and tell you that she voted for you and she believes in you. It makes you feel better a little. You go to New York with the rest of New Directions. You think Brittany is adorable singing my cup the song she invented. You laugh while everyone just looks at her weird. You go exploring with the rest of the glee club and you're actually nice to them. When you find Quinn in the bathroom upset and crying saying how come you three are popular and you don't have anybody to love you. You give her a small smile with Brittany and you think the same thing, you tell her you know what she needs she tells you she's not interested but you quickly say no that's not what you mean you mean a haircut. She feels much better and so do you; you kind of fix your relationship with Quinn. You're excited about performing and hope you win. When you hear that you lost and Rachel is the reason you go all Lima height adjacent at her. Quinn, Mike, and Sam have to hold you back from hurting Rachel. You get back and even though you win 12th place the glee club celebrates together. You ask Brittany at your locker What about you and I and she says I love you Santana more than I love anyone else and because of that anything is possible. That makes you so happy and you tell her how smart she is and she just smiles and grabs your pinky and it feels like everything is falling in place.

Senior year you come back as a cheerleader with Brittany. Quinn dropped off the planet after New York. You and Becky both get to be co captains together. You make a rude comment about her and state you can't work together. Sue doesn't care so you are forced to work together. You try to convince Quinn to come back to senior year but she doesn't listen to you. Sue wants you to ruin the purple pianos in glee club. You start throwing gasoline on them and a match is thrown and the fire starts on the piano. You go to glee club and Mr. Schue tells you to leave since you started it and he doesn't want anyone who is not committed to the club. You make it seem like you need a break but it hurts. You think about how Rachel sent Sunshine to that crack house and didn't get kicked out or how Finn and Puck deflated all the tires on vocal adrenaline cars, or how Brittany gave Coach Sue the set list and didn't get kicked out and of course when Rachel quit to do a play they welcome her back with open arms. What about you, you think to yourself how is that fair. But hey life is never fair. You do something nice for Brittany of course. You tell her how she is a unicorn and special and help her with her presidency campaign. You even help her sing the song who rules the world girls. Senior year passes by and you still don't have the courage to tell Brittany you love her. She is moving to go to LA to become a professional choreographer and you are moving to New York to go to NYU to become a lawyer because you love to argue. You sit in your seat at graduation and are thinking about telling her but you never do.

Here you are thirty years old with a penthouse New York apartment in Manhattan all alone. You have no friends because you are too bitchy. People at your work only tolerate you because they have to. You work at an expensive law firm in New York. You have plenty of money if only you could buy happiness with it. You are so lonely and all you can do is think about how screwed up you made your life. If only you would have said something to that beautiful blonde in high school or been a little nicer to people you might not be alone. And you're still made because you still have feelings for her and she may never really know. The only thing that exists now are the memories that will never be forgotten.


End file.
